It Is A Plague Burned Into Our Flesh And Our Souls
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: What if the story had changed at 'Bait and Switch? What if the way Hawke met Fenris was on completely different circumstances? And if it was how would it effect their relationship? What if Hawke was hiding a dark past just below the surface? To find out how this unfolds, Head inside and take a look!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers out there, I hope you enjoy this story; becuase I have put one of my others on hold just so I can bring this to you. The setting for the first chapter will be during Bait and Switch though this is going to have quite the switch to it. You are warned that his has some course language in it. Enjoy!**

'It Is A Plague Burned Into

Our Flesh And Our Souls'

Chapter 1,

Bait And...,

He had never imagined that after he escaped from that twisted bastard of a master Danarius that he would find anyone willing to set aside their personal gain and help him. And he definitely hardly expected to be faced with another version of himself; he would never forget the day he broke into that hovel in the alienage.

There crouched on the floor beside blood covered tevinter slaves with her back to him was a woman, her hair was white as snow and bits of it hung by her eyes just out of the way, the outfit she wore he soon recognized to be Dragon Knight armor. He thought she was a mage because he had seen many female mages wear the same style; he starred on for a moment longer before she flicked her head in his direction.

Her ice blue eyes almost piercing holes through him, she was battle stanced in an instant, her dual blood fang sisters ready to cause more destruction, as fire radiated form the blades. She studied the elf before her curiously, he was dressed in black spiky armor and his hair was also as white as snow but his eyes were unlike hers they were green, although they held just as much misery.

She noticed that he didn't have his weapon drawn so she sheathed her own, although her stance remained pretty much the same; they stood in silence for what seemed like hours studying each other as much as they could before one spoke. It was her that broke the silence.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked on a single breath,

"I could ask you the same thing, this poor set up was supposed to be my trap." He returned,

"Well my information was good, yours must have been bad." She mocked,

"These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to reclaim a magister's lost property, namely myself." Fenris explained,

"You're a slave?" She asked, surprised,

"Yes, a magister named Danarius keeps sending his slavers to capture me but so far they have failed…what was you're business here?" he asked, she was horrified with the name that he spoke,

"What's wrong?" He asked, because she looked as if she had just seen a demon,

"You are a slave that escaped from Danarius, what makes you so important, why would he chase after you and how do I know you speak the truth?" She demanded, backing away nearly to the opposite side of the room,

"You don't." He said flatly, "But what was your business here?" He asked again,

"I…came here to kill some slavers that I was tipped off about, I was told that it appeared to be a trap of sorts, so I took care of them before they had a chance to capture whoever they were waiting for, but I didn't expect this." She explained,

"Well you have my thanks for the help my name…is Fenris." He said gratefully,

"Lupita, it appears our names have the same meaning." She said,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"My name means little wolf." She said,

"Then you were a slave as well once." He realized,

"Yes, I am being chased to but not by Danarius I am being chased by his apprentice Hadrianna." She said,

"Hadrianna, why what have you done?" He asked, suddenly curious,

"I was her 'little wolf'; it appears she was more like her mentor than you thought, but I have never heard of you when did you escape?" Lupita asked,

"Over four years ago, when did you escape?" Fenris asked,

"About a year ago, I have been a slave nealry my whole life under Hadrianna's boot, I should have heard of you…if you're lying to me elf I swear I will kill you, I did not come all this way to have someone from her catch me now." She warned,

"The last thing I want is to return you to her, she tormented me, she would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep, and not only that she was there with Danarius when they branded lyrium into my flesh. Wiping my mind clean of any memory of my life before that I had from the shear agony it caused." He assured,

"Did you say Lyrium?" she asked, as she got close enough to him so that she could see every last mark to fine detail,

He looked at her and noticed that she was covered with lyrium markings to but not the same shapes, hers were more like slinking vines , fine with detail, one branch come just under her eye and ended at her nose, the marks on her chin making an O like his. They had both been marked by their masters they were more alike than either of them cared to imagine, they even shared the same goal to kill their former masters and escape recapture.

One thing that they also shared was the fact that one didn't know the other, and they thought it a plan their masters had concocted to draw them into the net of slavery once again. But the only thing that blew that idea out of proportion was the lyrium that covered each others skin, if this was a trap why would the sign of torment be etched over them.

"It seems we share a common goal Fenris, perhaps it would be wise if we stuck together and face the music when our masters come to collect us." She offered, she kicked herself in her head for doing that, what had come over her, this was just another elf like so many in the alienage,

"You would trust a stranger that you just met?" He asked curiously,

"I sense a yes in that question so I could ask the same thing." She returned,

"Then yes I will help you, but first there has to be something on their bodies indicating if Danarius is here with his men." Fenris said,

"I already looted everything that had even the chest in the back room which was empty; you're welcome to the coppers, slave invoices, and dirt they had in their pockets though." She joked,

"No you can keep it all I want nothing from them only information." He said,

"Well I'm keeping the invoice, that's why I do this, I get the information that leads me to the next lot, it's a hopeless cause I know but I try to send a message." She explained,

"You are sending a message, in fact you're saying "I'm a slave looking for revenge while I wait for my master to find me, and I'm coming out in the open taking on more slavers than I could possibly handle, and I'm going to blame you if I get returned to you"." He stated, taking note of just how many men were cramped into the small room,

"Well steady on Fenris, we only just met usually when I try to start a relationship, I take small steps before I leap." She teased,

"I…what? No that's not what I meant." He stuttered,

"I know." She said, as she stepped past him and out of the hovel, he sighed and followed suite,

"So where do you intend to stay tonight?" He asked, she stopped dead in her tracks, turned and starred him down intently,

"Yes?"

"Listen I wasn't always a slave, as you know the ritual that places these markings to skin wipes away everything you used to know, but there's only one thing that I still remember from before, my heritage." She explained,

"So you lied to me already, I have been completely honest with you and yet you see fit to lie to my face, did I not just offer myself to you on a silver platter?" He asked, almost hostilely,

"I know believe me I wanted to tell you the truth but for all I knew you could have been someone sent to recapture me." She reasoned,

"Fair enough, but who are you?" He asked,

"My family name is Hawke that's all I remember I swear." She said,

"So you just happen to be a noble here who is now an escaped slave, how do you think that looks from my point of view?" He asked,

"That's not true, Hawke was the name I got when my mother ran away with a Feralden apostate instead of marrying the Comte De Launcet…so I was told…by Hadrianna…and you don't believe me." She realized,

"Did I say that?" He asked,

"No but the way you're looking at me says it." She said, as she then turned and started walking towards Hightown, but Fenris soon followed suite again, she stopped again surprised to see she was still following him,

"You don't need to say anything, I hold nothing against that fact that you know more about who you are than I do because of what Hadrianna told you, so I will still help you." He explained, so they continued towards Hightown,

They finally arrive at the mansion and walked inside, the smell of stale blood took Fenris by surprise as the door was opened allowing the rank odour to attack him unprepared.

"I probably should have mentioned this place was 'once' occupied by slavers, they're gone now and a message sent to those who would try to take back the place so we're safe." She explained,

"Charming guests you entertain." He mumbled,

"This was my mothers home I will not allow it to be a slave depot for the undercity, I wish my mother…well you can choose any room in the house you like I'm sure we have enough, there's a fire place, (bark) a mabari, StoneHeart's his name, he'll be nice to you if you're a good ma…elf, and if you're not he soon lets you know, he keeps the stupid slavers away." She explained,

"Charming." He muttered, once again,

"Here boy." Lupita called, the cream colored mabari soon bounded towards her,

He eyed the elf curiously, and Fenris simply starred in return, there was a pause as the animal wandered around the new guest smelling and determining whether he was friend or foe. But soon StoneHeart licked Fenris' hand showing he approved, Fenris moved his hand and wiped away the saliva before pushing the dog away from him.

Hawke ordered him away and soon led Fenris into the living room with the fire place roaring with life, both were cold but neither wished to show such meaningless concern.

"Well we have bread, cheese, a bit of fruit, vegetables, meat, water obviously, and not much else, there's plenty of dust however, you're welcome to your share of that." She explained, as she sat her blood fang sisters over the fireplace,

Fenris looked around at everything there was to see his eyes getting caught on several large statues that seemed to have their eyes trained on him, he hated ones like that Danarius had plenty. He didn't notice Hawke walk into the kitchen to prepare a simple meal for the night, it was all she had and she knew it would do him fine to, because they probably would have had worse.

After he was satisfied with how much he was able to ensnare in his gaze he set his eyes back on the spot where Hawke used to be, he looked around and found that she was no longer in the room. He wanted to find her and was not about to stand where he was and wait for her to reappear, so instead he took this as a chance to search the house.

One room that he stumbled upon was beautifully decorated with slaver blood, and so he decided that room could stay untouched, dust he could handle but blood from people he never wanted to see again he wouldn't. After the first room he lost interest in exploring so he went to find the kitchen, it wasn't had because he caught drift of some stew on the hot coals.

He left his Greatsword by the fireplace where Hawke left her blades, and continued into the kitchen where he found her stirring a small pot that no doubt had whatever they were going to be eating tonight in it. He had to admit it did smell inviting, as he walked up to her, he brushed against her arm that was now exposed because she had changed her clothes.

Her lyrium markings burnt with a glowing blue color, and she shot back causing the wooden spoon she was using to fall to the floor, he was startled by her action, but then let it go because he was probably like this once. He picked up the spoon and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." He offered as he handed her the spoon,

Never before had he seen anyone's eyes look so frightened and torn at the same time, but she quickly took the spoon and moved back to the pot. He realized there was a story behind this and having his own first hand experience; he thought he should extend her the curtesy of offering to listen to the tale.

"I don't do this, but I was a slave and went through the same things you did, so if you wish to tell me about it I will listen." He said,

"Do you, do you really know what I've been through, have you had to watch as you're family was murdered in front of you and have no option but to watch and ignore saving them, because I have. Have you ever been locked in a room blind folded with your hands tied so you could interfere with what was about to happen day in and day out, to have things move in the dark, things you couldn't see that would…they…they…" She couldn't continue, instead she sobbed,

He stood back and watched, he wanted to comfort her with his touch but realized if he touched her it would do nothing for her benefit, she had been through so much more than him, she wasn't just any ordinary slave, she was a sex slave. He had heard of these kinds of slaves, they were forced into rooms blindfolded unless they were willing, where they would be defiled without knowing by whom or where the intrusion would be taken.

This was mainly set up so that people that no one wanted to lie with could have a chance, he didn't agree with any kind of slavery but this was a certain kind that made his lyrium lines glow just from the thought of it. She had every right to cry, there was no telling how old she was when this life started, but even though it was over she could never be free, whereas he had the option she really didn't.

Danarius was many things but this was not one of them Hadrianna had to be acting on her own without his consent.

"I know nothing I say can comfort you so if you wish I shall leave." He offered,

"No you don't have to, you had no way of knowing, this won't happen again." She assured,

"Regardless of what Danarius is I cannot believe he would allow something like this to go on, he doesn't deal with things like sex slavery, Hadrianna is striking out on her own, so you're more valuable to her than I thought, she's worried you'll tell him and she'd be killed or worse." He explained,

"She has every reason to be worried about me, because when she finally catches up with me I will crush her blackened heart." She swore,

**So what o you think, I hope I wasn't to fast paced, because this was originally just going to be a one shot that progressed into a 21 page story so far. This is the retelling of the past however and in the next chapter or the one after we will be put back into present time.**

**I will keep the companions, and follow some of the story line, like coming to Kirkwall with Aveline and what not, and Varric and his deep roads expedition, though it has been altered to suite my needs. There will also be a bit of character swapping but I hope you like it. Review!**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hi, latest upload I hope you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2,

The Calm Before The Storm,

Fenris knew then and there that he was going to have to let Lupita have her way with Hadrianna if the chance ever arose because she deserved retribution for what happened to her. Regardless of whether Hadrianna slipped out of his hands he would always have Danarius to fall back on, he was always going to be the one that really counted.

Much had changed from that day he had met her, she was stronger and the bond between them was stronger, they were two people with a cause that had progressed into being friends. He never pushed her for information about her past that she wasn't willing to bring up, he told her of his own past that he remembered but there wasn't much to tell.

They struck out against slavers when the invoices could be looted, and they travelled silently to the markets to acquire food when it was needed, money was the least of their problems because Hawke had found quite a large chest filled with gold sovereigns. It was either the inheritance from her family or it was the slavers money, there was also a chance that it could be both; either way it kept them supplied.

They had been living in Hightown for three years before a hint of their masters surfaced, but on that day they were caught unaware on Sundermount taking a walk and having friendly conversation. It didn't take long before blades were drawn and they were ready for the fight of their lives, the battle was short as the two lyrium ghosts glided over the battlefield striking down their foes.

One of the mages was left alive and there was a brief interrogation from Fenris before the mages neck was snapped in one fluent movement, he stepped away from the body.

"So what did you find out?" She asked,

"You're not going to believe who's in the slaver caves on this mountain." He said,

"Who Hadrianna or Danarius?" She asked,

"Hadrianna." He answered,

"I might have known, my value to her and her clients is too great to wait forever, I knew she was going to make a move I only wish it could have been sooner, we go to the cave." She said,

"It would be the wisest option we must strike before she has a chance to prepare or flee." He agreed,

They made their way to the cave dispatching slavers along the way, but when they arrived at the cave itself Fenris was if possibly a little afraid of Hawke in her present state, he could do anything but blame her, still he had never seen her like this. He had warned her that the caves were built to withstand raids from fellow slavers but he wasn't actually sure she was listening, the bloodlust was clearly written on her face, he knew there was no stopping her.

They made their way into the cave the way clear as far as they could see but then the ground shook and skeleton archers and fighters were drawn from the ground a work of blood magic. With a spinning kick Hawke knocked the first wave back shattering them as they hit the ground, while Fenris slashed at them with his large sword, with a backstab from Hawke the last enemy was vanquished.

After sheathing their swords they continued further into the cave, it was then that they were faced with a young elven girl who seemed frightened and very upset.

"What happened did they touch you are you hurt?" Fenris asked,

"They're killing everyone, they cut papa bled him." She said,

"Why would they do this?" He asked himself,

"She said she needed power that someone was coming to kill her, I think she's very frightened." The girl said, Fenris bowed his head and Hawke scowled harder,

"She has every reason to be" She said,

"We did everything we were told she loved papa's soup I don't understand, everything was fine until today." She continued,

"It wasn't you just didn't know any better." Fenris explained,

"You're a slave they care nothing for you." Hawke said,

"Are you my master now?" The girl asked,

"No." Fenris said abruptly,

"But I can cook, I can clean, what else will I do?" She asked,

"If you go to Kirkwall I can help you, find a place called the hanged man, a dwarf there by the name of Varric will help you tell him I sent you, and that I'll pay him back." Hawke explained,

"Oh thank you." The girl then ran off,

"What was that all about?" Fenris asked,

"Varric he's a friend of mine took me in until I was sure I wanted to take back my family home, I helped fund an expedition he and his brother were planning for the deep roads. His brother turned on us and locked us in a thaig, when we escaped we found his boy, along with the idol that made him do it, I got a good share of the profits since we were partners, he's a good man and he'll find her a job somewhere." She explained,

"Funny you never mentioned him before." He remarked,

"We haven't seen each other much over the last few weeks but he still finds me work and helps me find the slavers that get to close to Kirkwall." She explained,

"Sounds like a good friend to have I'll have to meet him sometime."

"You do that and next thing you know the tavern storied will be about an escaped elven slave, and you don't want to know what he can come up with sometimes believe me." She insisted,

"I'll take your word for it, still."

"We still have to find Hadrianna, and every moment we spend talking her blood magic grows stronger." Hawke reminded trying not to sound hostile,

"True we should move on." Fenris agreed,

So the two continued further yet, until they came to a door that was locked, so without thinking twice about it, Hawke kicked in the door and walked in. She was soon greeted by her Mistress Hadrianna.

"Well if it isn't Lupita…ah, and I see you've met Fenris ironic how your names mean the exact same thing isn't it, suppose you came here to kill me, but the question is who will have the honour if at all?" She mocked,

"Shut your mouth Hadrianna, you're finally going to pay for what you've done to me, and for what you've done to my family, and only now do I find out that you have also aided the ruining of other people's lives too." She ordered,

"You've been a fool this long but I won't take the chance of you going to tell him now you need to be brought back and taught a lesson." She said, "You made a mistake coming here."

"Not as much as you have witch!" Hawke screamed, as she then pounced into the midst of a group of slavers and skeletons and shades that appeared out of nowhere,

Fenris was left in bewilderment as he then inserted himself in the chaos that had started without him; the body count was growing in a matter of seconds as every time there was an opening Hawke would lash out at the enemy. Finally it was just Hadrianna and a single slaver that Fenris was handling, Hawke threw a miasmic flask at Hadrianna and she fell to the floor dazed. Hawke stood over her the dagger ready to take a life like it had so many others.

"This is over Hadrianna." Hawke stated,

"No please, it wasn't my fault I only did what Danarius said." Hadrianna begged,

"I know for a fact that Danarius had many slaves, but he would never do something like this, the last thing he deserves is my support but it's the truth." Fenris chimed in,

"Then let me make you a deal elf you at least won't want me dead." She said,

"There's only one person I want dead more." He said,

"I have information you would want."

"Then speak quickly."

"Only if I have you're word that you and Lupita won't kill me." She stated, so he leaned in close to her,

"Yes you have my word." He said,

"You have a sister she is alive, her name is Varania she is in Quirinus serving a magister by the name of Aramean." She said,

"A servant not a slave?" Fenris asked,

"She's not a slave."

"I believe you."

But before anything could happen Hawke had dived on Hadrianna and lifted her dagger high into the air before striking the fatal blow.

"You bitch, there is no way I am letting you get away with this my only regret is that this was too quick you deserve to have suffered greater, may you burn in the void and rot with all mages like you." She screamed, as she continued strike after strike, blood spraying over her,

Fenris grabbed her and ripped her away from the lifeless body of the once blood mage, he was angry that she acted so bloodthirstily, with no thought of what had just happened.

"She dead, it does you nothing to become her." He nearly yelled,

"Don't preach to me about becoming her, she deserved everything she got, if only her end was more painfully she deserves it, What do you want me to do forget all the things she's done to me, forgive her no matter how hard she's tried to make my life a misery? My mother, brother, and sister, deserve the retribution, we're done here…I need to get away." She screamed before she left Fenris once again bewildered,

The first thing he did after leaving the slavers cave, was return to the mansion to see if that was where she had gone, he didn't see any sign of her, but it was late and he knew she would want to be alone so he didn't go to look for her. But when he walked into the room he had picked out to put his weapon away he was startled to see Hawke standing by the window in the room, how long had she been there.

"Hawke I didn't expect to see you here." He admitted, as he continued into the room and over to her after leaning his Greatsword against the wall,

"I've been thinking about what happened with Hadrianna, I shouldn't have done what I did, and said what I said to you, can you forgive me?" She asked, turning from the window at last to look at him,

He felt out of his element, he had never offered forgiveness to anyone because no one had ever asked it of him before, and here an escaped and abused slave was asking him for forgiveness. This woman he would swear it was secretly trying to make him the man that he thought he had lost, there was such a long pause that if he didn't say something soon she would think he didn't intend to accept.

"I…I…I was worried about you I didn't know where you had gone." He stuttered, unsure if it was sufficient,

She turned away from him again,

"When you made that deal with her for her life I couldn't let that happen she deserved to die, and nothing was going to keep me from doing that, I didn't think rationally, everything else was blurred I just knew that I wanted to see her dead, pleading for her life like the bitch she was, I'm sorry it wasn't my choice to make." She explained,

"Before you continue…you should know that I didn't intend to let her walk out of that cave alive." He said,

"But…what? You gave your word." She couldn't' understand, though she really could she was a torment for him too,

"If I let her walk away alive after hearing about this sister, the first thing she would do was go back to Danarius and tell him what she had done and make it a trap even if what she said was true because I have no way of knowing. She could have done one of two things she could have killed Varania and then used what she said as a trap, or she would make my sister aid the trap she would no doubt create.

Either way Danarius has to know about this sister, and has to know that Hadrianna knows, so trying to find out would be suicide regardless." He explained, using his hands to show emphasis,

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Hawke said, as she then made to walk past Fenris and leave the room,

As she walked by him he caught her by the arm, she shone a bright blue then forced him up against a wall with her arm cutting of his breathing by pressing it against his throat, as soon as she realize what she had done her face was filled with fear, and she backed away.

"Sorry, please forgive me." She nearly pleaded,

He continued over to her but instead of accepting her apology he took her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, and she returned his efforts. She pushed him backwards until his legs collided with the end of the bed and he fell onto it, with her crawling on top of him, they flipped and soon he was on top of her continuing the heated moment. Hours later they were resting in each others arms with nothing on but their small clothes.

"I never thought this would be any different than when I was a slave, but this…was better than anything I could have dreamed of." She said,

"I don't know how long I've been waiting to say this, but when I'm with you I feel as if I truly live, you mean everything that freedom speaks of." He seconded,

"I know you intend to kill Danarius, but my part in this is over, however I will help you kill this man." She said,

"What about all the slavers that come to Kirkwall are you going to give up on them now?" Fenris asked,

"They will be dealt with but now it's time for me to come out of hiding no one knows me any longer, I can come out from the shadows, it's time Kirkwall saw what I can do, and it's time to show them I can do some real good." She explained,

"What do you intend to do?" He asked,

"I have a friend in the guard, she escaped with me and…my family when we ran from the blight in Feralden, more than that I do not know, but she told me she has some work that she needs my help with, an ambush or something." She continued,

"Whatever happens I hope we will always be together." He said,

"That is my wish too." She agreed,

She had come a long way since that day, they both had, three years passed since that time and both their titles had changed for the better, though Fenris still had a wolf at his back. During those three years Hawke shoved herself in everyone's business, she ha even been reward by the seneschal for saving the Viscounts son from the winter's.

But after that both the Viscount and his son had lost their lives to a Qunari attack that was instigated by Peatrice a mother in the chantry who abused the use of the grand cleric's seal, but was later killed by a Sten Qunari. Lupita Hawke and Fenris had defeated the threat after Hawke was considered basalit-an by the Arishok after she killed his honour warrior's.

Fenris being able to speak the Qun challenged the Arishok in single combat with Hawke, the challenge was accepted and the Arishok was soon defeated quickly and efficiently, though he swore they would return in his last breaths. After that day she and Fenris were named the Champions of Kirkwall, and that didn't go down too well with Knight-commander Meredith, it was also when the trouble with the Mages and Templars began.

The Mansion that they stayed in, in Hightown was renovated Orana was employed, and soon everyone was begging for help from the champions though Fenris just accepted the title he left the rest to Hawke. It had made their relationship a little strained but Fenris was busy attending to his own business problems and he was starting to give Aveline and Varric a hard time.

**This is why they call it the calm before the storm, what is about to happen? What does Fenris want from Aveline and Varric? And what is the business he's attending to? I'm sure some of you know, but if not you'll have to wait and see.**


	3. Blood Slave

**Hey I know it has taken me a while, but I hope you can forgive me and read this chapter, you have it from a reliable source that you're going to love to hate it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3,

Blood Slave,

'_Present Day'_

Hawke was returning from a riot that would have broken out between Knight-commander Meredith and Orsino in the markets at Hightown had she not stepped in. He was accusing her of using her influence to take the Viscounts empty position, while she was accusing him of causing an uprising to overthrow the Templars.

Lupita ha sided with Meredith because she believed what the templar was saying to be true and also because she had her own fight with mages and considered all to deserve the same fate regardless of their crimes. But there was one Mage in particular that she hated who was previously a Grey Warden by the name of Anders, though she didn't quite mind another mage by the name Merrill who was kind of scatter brain, but she was wary of her because she used blood magic.

Upon reaching the front door of her estate she could hear raised voice coming from within, one she clearly recognized to be Fenris, she wondered what was causing such frustration so she hurried inside, and when she entered she saw Varric and Aveline on the way out.

"We'll let you talk some sense into him Hawke." Varric said, using his thumb to point at the room he had just come from, she walked in to see Fenris in an irritable mood,

"Venhetas Hasta vas." He swore, as he slammed his hands on the table then look around to see if there was anything breakable he could throw at the wall,

"Swearing, and looking for wine bottles like my expensive agreggio Pavali to throw at the walls isn't generally considered to be a good thing." She said,

"I'm sorry, it's my sister." He apologized,

"Your sister, what about her?" Hawke asked,

"I didn't tell you because you were busy, but I had Varric find her, and so far everything Hadrianna said was true, she's not a slave she's a tailor in fact, I wrote to her but she didn't believe me, so I finally sent her coin enough to come and meet me, and now she's here. I asked Aveline to use her guards to check her out but she denied me, and so I asked Varric to check her out because she's at the hanged man, but so far they have come back with nothing, I need to know if this is a trap." He explained,

"Perhaps it's not a trap." She reasoned,

"You know these people do they strike you as the kind that would give something for nothing…the more it appears Danarius doesn't know, the more I know he does, come with me Hawke if this is a trap I need you." Fenris asked,

"I told you I would help you when the day came, so I will, let's go." She said,

He smiled kindly at her before he retrieved his Greatsword and led the way out of the house and to the hanged man, he still didn't understand the name it was given. Hawke could tell he was on edge because there was a lot riding on this coming through, they walked through the door and into the tavern where they were met by a red-headed elf girl, Fenris recognized her at once.

"It really is you." She said,

"Varania I…I remember you, we played in our master's courtyard while mother worked, you called me…" He trailed off,

"Leto, that's your name." Varania said, as she stood head turned away from him,

"Why are you acting so…" Then it hit him,

"We need to get out of here now!" Hawke warned,

"Ah, my little Fenris predictable as always." Danarius tsked,

"I'm sorry it came to this Leto." She apologized,

"You led him here." Fenris convicted,

"Come now Fenris don't blame your sister she did what any good imperial citizen should." He mocked,

"I never wanted these filthy markings Danarius but I won't let you kill me to get them." Fenris spat,

"Oh how little you know my pet…so this is your new master now is it, the champion of Kirkwall." Danarius continued, looking Lupita directly in the eyes, while a female patron watched it all,

"If you want him he's yours." Hawke said,

"What!" Fenris was taken back,

"So the champion shows some sense, you allow him to come with me and you will be rewarded for your service." He said,

"Hawke don't do this I need you." Fenris reasoned,

"I'm not helping you Fenris." She said emotionlessly,

The look in Fenris' eyes was enough to break anyone's heart, he loved her, gave himself freely to her, and here she was betraying him, at the time when he needed her most, he was heartbroken.

"Here's a little something now champion, I will pay you more when I get back to Tevinter…so what will it be Fenris are you going to throw you're life away?" Danarius asked,

"No...I will go with you." Fenris said,

He took his place behind his master once again, hid head bowed sorrow evident but a fire in his eyes that burnt like the sun, Danarius cast a spell around his group and they were gone. Hawke who was still standing there as stiff as a board soon collapsed on the floor with an audible thud, the Patron who was watching soon ran up to Varric returning moments later with him running as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Varric could see that Hawke was still alive and so with help he took her up to his room and laid her on the bed, while he instructed a young boy to fetch Anders. Hours later Hawke was finally waking up, she raised a hand to her head in an effort to quash the pan that radiated there with no success.

"Hawke can you hear me?" Varric asked,

"What happened?" She asked,

"You were spellbound by blood magic." Anders cut in,

"Where's Fenris?" She asked suddenly panicked,

"You mean the broody elf; he's probably at your house redecorating the place with things that he's thrown at the walls." Varric replied,

"Varania, he's sister we were here to meet her but it was a trap Danarius was here too…he did it the bastard." She realized,

"Did what, Hawke slow down so I can make sense of this." Varric reasoned,

"Danarius used blood magic on me, he used me like a puppet, Varric you were here what did I say what did I do?" She asked worriedly,

"Well I wasn't actually there at the time so I couldn't tell you I'm sorry." He said regretfully,

"I was there, I know what you did." The female patron said,

"Tell me please I have to know." Hawke pleaded,

"The man said he was going to take the elf back when he looked at you I could sense there was something foul going on, and now that I hear blood magic was used I know I was right. After that you played right into his hands you let him have what he wanted, and you said so to." She explained,

"What?"

"The elf pleaded with you not to do it, but it was like you starred right through him, and you said you wouldn't help him, so instead of throwing his life away he went willingly." She finished,

"Fenris warned me about the power of Tevinter blood magic, there's no telling what they'll do to him, Varric you have to come with me, you have to help me rescue him before it's too late." She reasoned,

"You can always count on me, but Bianca's wandering how two of us are supposed to stand up to the whole of the Tevinter Imperium." Varric said,

"I'll help even if he thinks we're all evil." Anders offered,

"I'll get Merrill and Aveline." Hawke said,

"Looks like you could use some help mind if I tag along?" A strange woman asked, after having eavesdropped on the whole conversation,

"Why would you help me you don't even know me, I certainly don't know you?" Lupita asked,

"I heard a lot about Tevinter and the Imperium, and that means there's going to be plenty of loot if we come out of this alive." She answered,

"Who are you?" Hawke asked,

"The names Isabella previously captain Isabella sadly without a ship the tile rings a bit hollow, so I help you save your sweet heart, and in return you let me walk away with as much loot as I can carry, because it sounds like this Danarius has enough to share." Isabella said,

"How am I supposed to trust you when I have just met you?" Hawke asked,

"Because I never do anything unless there's gold in it for me and from what I hear you have enough of that, and what do I have, nothing so is it a deal?" she asked,

"Deal, but if you betray me I swear you won't get out of the Imperium alive." Lupita warned,

"Aw, has anyone ever noticed how cute woman look when their in love." Isabella droned,

"Our first order of business is to get Aveline and Merrill, Isabella you fetch Merrill, Anders you get Aveline, this is going to be a long trip." Hawke announced,

"Not necessarily I have enough power to get us halfway there, so when we have to take ship it will only take several days to reach Tevinter." Anders said,

"Then hurry up we have to leave as soon as possible, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him." She swore,

"Don't worry Hawke I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Varric reasoned,

But everything wasn't going to be alright because once Danarius and Fenris were in Tevinter again; and there was some mocking that he had been waiting to get out of the way.

**What will happen to Fenris now that Danarius has him once more? Will he be able to subject himself to this life for a second time having carved his path to freedom the first? Will Hawke be able to save him before, it is too late? Wait and See…**

**(Falls on floor because a reader glared daggers at me through the screen)**

"**Before…I die…Review me…"**


	4. Blood Magic Does That To You

**I have no excuse for my tardiness. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4,

Blood Magic Does That To You,

"Come now Fenris you mustn't blame your new mistress for what happened." He mocked, as he watched Fenris walk beside him with his head bowed,

"It really wasn't her fault after all Blood magic will do that to you." Danarius continued, Fenris flicked his head up as the group stopped moving, "I am surprised though that you didn't see it since you spent most of your life around it, pity, you could have prevented what happened." He added,

"You used her to get to me." Fenris spat,

"Of course I could see what she was to you the moment I saw her, after all it's not everyday you meet a slave who has been through the same thing as yourself. I had suspected Hadrianna was hiding something from me for some time; tell me what her role as a slave was?" He ordered,

"The type that are locked up in rooms and blind folded while men like you have their way with them." He sneered,

"A sex slave…well Hadrianna has been busy, you know you actually did me a favour by killing her, she must have entertained some interesting men to have had lyrium burned into her flesh." Danarius said snidely,

Knowing that the weight that was on his back was his Greatsword, he clutched the handle with both hands, before turning into a lyrium ghost and sweeping the massive blade towards the guards that stood around him in a whirlwind motion. They dropped to the ground blood splattered all over him, Danarius turned to Fenris just as he was ready to scythe him, he cast a telekinetic blast knocking Fenris several feet backward.

Disorientated but determined Fenris rose from the ground and hurdled towards Danarius for a second time, knowing that Danarius couldn't cast the same spell twice without a breather. But just as his sword was about to kill the Magister, he cast a barrier around himself now protected from any further attacks, but by that time more slavers and guards had responded to the commotion.

A mighty blow to a group of guards had them falling back wounded, Danarius was not about to let any more destruction pass between his slavers and the slave, so he then cast a paralysing prison on Fenris lifting him of the ground his limbs frozen. He dropped his sword the pain from the spell making him screw up his face, but he was far from done with Danarius.

"I escaped once Danarius and I can do it again, but when I do your days of making blood slaves are over." He warned,

"Well I can assure you there will be no Qunari attack to aid your escape this time." Danarius mocked,

"Hawke will not allow this to go unpunished." Fenris warned,

"So it appears your days as a free man have clouded your sense of duty, it will be fun breaking you, did I tell you that you remind me of a stallion I had once it took me three days to break him." He taunted,

"You will never break me."

"You are but flesh and bones slave you can be broken in more ways than one." Danarius reminded, "Bring the chains." He ordered one of his men,

But while his back was turned and the barrier was gone Varania came up from behind and pulled a hair needle out of her hair and stabbed it into Danarius unsure where it landed but sure that it hit him. Opening her eyes she saw that she had just hit him in the arm which was a very bad move, because now he was furious, he turned quickly striking her with his staff knocking her to the floor.

"I'm sorry Fenris I hope you can forgive me one day." She apologized, as Danarius walked over to her raising his blade ended staff above her ready to strike,

"It looks like you will never become a magister after all, and you know what happens when you try and kill me." He said,

"Danarius stop." Fenris pleaded,

"If you had the chance you would have killed your sister for betraying you so allow me to do you a favour." He continued,

"If you will punish her, punish me instead." He asked,

"The compassion in you Fenris, I never thought it possible…agreed, but you will be a slave once more Varania starting from this moment, drag her to a cell." He ordered, as he turned back to Varania,

By the time slavers made their way to Varania and took her to a cell in the estate, Fenris was chained hand and foot with lyrium imbued cuffs and shackles that would permit him being to phase through them. He was finally released from his magical prison, and was held by chains when Danarius walked over to him holding something He had kept for a long while.

A white, steel, lyrium imbued, collar, he secured it around Fenris' neck before he pulled away defiantly, "Fenris isn't new to this but give him the royal treatment regardless we wouldn't want him to miss out on our finest on his return to us now would we?" Danarius asked, as the slavers nodded their acknowledgement, before Fenris was dragged away literally kicking an screaming,

"I will have your life for this Danarius I swear you this, I will have the pleasure of crushing your blackened heart." He yelled,

"You flatter me Fenris, you're supposed to hate me remember." Danarius mocked,

No matter what he did Danarius would always find someway to turn what he said into a complement, which was why he found it better to say nothing at all when he was here before. He knew what was going to happen to him as he was dragged away unable to free himself from his bonds Danarius knew it too, that's why he had chosen chains imbued with what was coursing over his skin.

If he hadn't made it so obvious that he could escape from normal chains he wouldn't be faced with the situation he was in now, but he was to defiant, it cost him then, and it was costing him now. He was going to be beaten near to death; he had discovered that was the punishment for looking at another master when he was dragged out on a collar to serve agreggio Pavali.

It was to discourage wilfulness because they were to weak and trying to heal, and had no interest in focusing on defilement or escape, he taught that to all his new 'guests' so he called them. His sister was a slave again, because she was trying to make up for betraying Fenris, but what was she getting herself and him into, at this rate there would be no way he could escape without having Danarius bring his wrath out on her, for what he had done and he was not going to let that happen,

He had to hope that Lupita was alright he had to trust that she would find him, that she would find out what Danarius had done to her, how long would it be until she found out. He had no idea, he didn't know much about blood magic only that it was wrong and all those who used it should suffer a just punishment to Meredith's liking. He cared nothing for the woman himself but her motives were admirable.

When he was finally dragged into the small room that had a single window, the chains attached to his shackles were attached to pulleys on wither side of the wall, even now he tried to fight but he knew it was inevitable. Soon the chains were drawn taught and he was eventually lifted off the ground, he would try and lash out with his feet if they weren't shackled, he was now helpless.

The pulled the steel chest plate from him and discarded it to the floor, the two guards slammed the stone door shut, and took weapons that were shaped like maces without the spikes. He knew what Danarius was hoping to accomplish, and this was the most effective way to do it without drawing blood, so there would be no trace of abuse when he would be required to walk the streets. The first blow came hard and unexpected as it struck just above his pelvic bone, a rush of wind being forced from his lungs as the impact was dull and forceful.

Meanwhile Hawke and her rescue party have just been spat out somewhere in a forest, trees surrounding them, reluctantly Hawke had left StoneHeart back at the mansion just incase any slavers decided they could make use of it while it was abandoned. Merrill collided with one of the trees as she moved slightly, falling to the ground, to be helped up by a concerned Varric.

"You alright Daisy?" He asked,

"I'm fine thank you, but why does that always happen to me…well at least it's not airing cupboards or low shop signs." She said,

"Don't worry it won't happen again, I think Blondie got us lost." Varric assured,

"Where exactly are we Anders, because this doesn't look like any place I have seen before?" Hawke asked irritatedly,

"Well I assume you don't wander through many forests, but I said I could us halfway to Tevinter, I didn't say where I don't have that much control over this, you have to understand it's not easy." Anders reasoned,

"Great and if we find that Fenris has been killed when we get there you're going to join him, I knew I should have let Merrill do this." She chided herself,

"If you let her do this we would have come out in a tree instead of being surrounded by them, trust me I can get us to the Imperium." He said,

"I'd hate to interrupt but I'm not getting any closer to the loot and you're not getting any closer to your lover so can we get out of this thicket an see where we are?" Isabella asked impatiently,

"Agreed." Anders and Hawke said in unison, eager to get out of wherever they were,

Once Isabella had stepped away from the group Aveline walked up to Hawke, "I hope you know what you're doing bringing a whore with us." She said,

"I don't care if we take a demon with us…alright I draw the line there but as long as we find him and then go our separate ways I don't really care what she is." Lupita offered,

"Just make sure you break her fingers if she tries to touch you, because if you don't I will." Aveline said,

She was a motherly figure and had proved as much when she, her husband who died do too the corruption, and Lupita, met trying to flee from the blight, in the end only the two of them ended up in Kirkwall alive. Having heard the Isabella's story they knew she was a pirate and had had her share of exploring places and building, and that she would have good instincts so they let her lea the way out of the forest. They walked but a few feet when they stepped onto a well worn road.

"See that wasn't so hard it seems like the Warden knows what he's doing after all." Isabella said cheerily,

They soon rounded a bend in the road that was just a few feet ahead, and they were soon greeted by a city just a bit smaller than Kirkwall, so they were in the right place after all. Anders shot Hawke an 'I told you I knew what I was doing' look, and she rolled her eyes at him; this man really did know how to get under her skin, though there wasn't much room for him and the lyrium.

It wasn't long until Isabella had managed to liberate a ship by means in which she didn't delve, and no one really wanted to know what it was she had done either, that in itself made her laugh. The soon hoped aboard the ship and set sale for Tevinter, after acquiring maps to the area because Anders sense of direction ended after he had gotten them here.

Once the ship had set for open waters everyone became the crew and Isabella was no shy about giving everyone orders, bar Merrill who was seasick. Hawke was all to happy to do whatever she had to, to get to Fenris that much sooner, though she knew it was now in the hands of the maker to get them to Tevinter in time.

Because although Anders had gotten them at least a week's head start in the journey it was still going to take more than three days travel by ship to get to the Imperium. And even then they still had to come up with a way to get into Danarius' estate, and from what she had uncovered from Fenris he was the most powerful mage there, so it was not going to be easy at all.

Her usual method of hacking and slashing through the enemy was not going to happen in this case, because there were too many slavers in Tevinter that much she had learnt from the invoices she obtained from the men she looted in Kirkwall. And no doubt they were not going to be willing to give up their access to easy money by trading in human flesh, because there was no shortage of desperate people.

An hour or so later in Tevinter the sound of chains falling from a height could be heard coming from the room that Fenris had been locked in, the door opened and one slaver left, while the other remained. Fenris' lifeless body was left lying on the floor all sign of injury naked to the human eye hidden under what he wore; the remaining slaver yanked him to his feet and pressed him against a wall.

He was weak, and couldn't keep himself from slipping back to the floor so he was held up, his body was battered and bruised, and the slaver saw this as an opportunity to mock his victim.

"Never knew elves could make such interesting noises, perhaps you should defy the master more often perks up my day if you know what I mean." He mocked,

Then in a moment of unguarded seconds Fenris had pounced on top of the slaver and held his chains against the man's throat, "Tell me where the key to my bonds is or so help me I will kill you were you lay." He swore, his body shaking under the force he demanded of it for this last desperate attempt to be free,

"Tell me or I will kill you." Fenris ordered,

"Take it easy I'll tell you." He agreed,

"Take it easy, why should I take it easy when you just mocked me a minute ago for the noises I made as you put it?" He demanded, "Second thoughts I don't need you, I can find the key better with you dead." He realized,

In a weak but fluent moment the slavers neck was broken, he then fumbled over the body searching for the key, he found it and began unlocking his cuffs when all went black. The slaver that had left had returned and found the scene only to hide and then strike when it was least expected, he clubbed Fenris over the head with the same club he had used before.

Another guard was soon fetched and Fenris was dragged towards a cell, when the door was opened Varania his sister was inside sitting on the simple bare cot that was in the small room. He was thrown and lay in a crumpled heap, the gash on his head the only sign of abuse that she knew of, though an ugly secret was hidden under his leather.

**Poor Fenris, can Hawke save him before he does something brash again? Wait and see. Review!**


	5. I Am Not Danarius

**Next chapter, Enjoy People!**

Chapter 5,

I Am Not Danarius,

"You might want to tell him when he wakes up that try to escape again and the master will do more than let him off with a warning, infact he might take out his anger on you next time." The slaver warned, before he threw Fenris' chest plate on the floor before turning and slamming the door behind him,

"Oh Fenris what did you do this time?" She asked,

She pulled the bucket of icy cold water towards her that was to serve as there water for who knows how long, she then tore a strip of material off her skirt and dunked it into the water so she could bath her brothers head wound. Hours later he was finally coming too, his head feeling as if it had been split open, his whole body felt numb, and there was a terrible pain in his chest.

He didn't know where he was the last thing he remembered was that he had killed a slaver and found keys to his bonds but, he didn't feel as if he had succeeded, in fact he felt it was quite the opposite. He lifted his hand to the wound on his head with a grunt of protest; he then tried to open his eyes and find out where he was but was instantly blinded by a shaft of sun coming from the only window in the room.

"How do you feel?" He heard a female voice ask,

"Hawke?" He asked,

"No it's me Leto." Varania corrected,

"Where are we?" He asked,

"Our room until we are needed, what did you do this time Fenris the slavers that brought you in here told me to warn you trying to escape again would have Danarius take out his anger on me." She explained,

"Sorry I thought I had succeeded but I was wrong, the slaver that left had obviously returned to find me over he's dead friends body." He apologized,

"Leto when will you accept this is how things are now?" She asked,

"I will never accept this, I escaped once, and I can do it again regardless of whether there is a Qunari attack, Hawke will find me, I know she will so no I will not accept this." He yelled, rising into a sitting position causing him great pain, but he continued till he was on his feet towering over her,

"She gave you up Leto she's not who you think she is." Varania reasoned,

"She did not give me up that son of a bitch you want me to accept as my master used blood magic on her, he turned her into his blood slave, and she did everything he wanted, he told me himself you were there how could you not have heard and what's this I hear about you becoming a magister?" Fenris demanded, as he grabbed his sister by the collar of her dress and forced her up against the door to the cell,

"You have no idea what we've been through, what I had to do since mother died… but did you really take my punishment so I would live and you could kill me yourself for what I did?" She asked, fear evident in her eyes,

"What?" He asked,

"Danarius was right wasn't he you would have killed me yourself wouldn't you?" She asked again,

"No." He spat, "I would not have killed you."

"But I betrayed you surely that was enough." She said,

"You're my sister, I couldn't understand what you did but that doesn't mean I would kill you for it, I am not Danarius." He explained,

"You've changed Leto." She said,

"Stop calling me that." He ordered, as she turned her head half expecting him to strike her,

It was then that he realized what he was doing and the tremendous amount of pain he was in, he stumbled away from her clutching his side, he's knees hit the floor with a thud, one hand keeping himself from falling further, while the other was still holding his side. Varania hurried over to him because she could clearly see that something was wrong with him, though she wondered why she didn't notice an injury while she was tending to his head wound.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly,

"Nothing I'm fine." He insisted,

She placed her hand where his was, and he flinched at the contact his lyrium lines glowing brightly, "Your rib is broken what happened?" she asked,

"I said it's nothing leave me be." He ordered, as he pushed her away from him almost violently,

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked,

"What does it matter what I hide form you mage?" He demanded,

In a single act of defiance she walked over to him and pulled some of his leather apart exposing his blackened skin dappled with bruises, at that point he didn't try and hide it from her any longer.

"Oh Leto I'm so sorry." She said,

"Save it I don't need your pity." He dismissed, as he returned his clothing,

"I am your sister; you can at least allow me to tend to your wounds." She reasoned,

"I do not need you I do not need some mage to use their magic on me, in fact when we escape I hope to never see you again, that is what I would have done if Danarius had of died in the Hanged man." He explained,

"I understand I deserve no less, when we are rescued if we are then I will go and you will never see me again." She agreed,

"Glad we sorted that out; now stay as far away from me as possible, because I'll be watching you witch." He ordered, as he got up and limped away from her only to sit in a corner of the room, where he eventually drifted off to sleep,

His dreams were filled with the thoughts of Hawke, the love of his life; though he hadn't directly admitted it to her he figured she knew it already. But if there was the chance that he was going to live through this the first thing he was going to say to her were the three words he should have said long ago.

While on the boat bound for Tevinter Hawke was having the same trouble her thoughts were clouded with her elven lover, she was reprimanding herself for not being stronger and resisting the blood magic. And she was praying to the maker like crazy that it would not be too late when they arrived, because if the wait didn't kill her Anders surely would.

Every now and then she would hound him and ask if his strength had returned so that he could get them to Tevinter like he had gotten them into the forest, but every time she asked he would always give her the same answer.

"I'll tell you when I have enough strength." He would say,

And the look she received from him as he said that was enough to make her want to punch him fair in the nose or slam his head up against the wall a few times. He appeared to be enjoying her torment, what kind of a monster was he, sure he had a demon living inside of him but besides that surely he couldn't be that heartless.

Wanting to get rid of him Hawke had sent him below deck to ask Isabella how long it would take to get to Tevinter by sea, an where on the maps she was studying where they. He had been below deck quite a while, an she was tempted to go and ask Isabella for the information herself, but he finally emerged from below.

His face was flushed and he seemed on edge, which was enough to make Hawke smile, "So did you find out what I asked?" She demanded,

"About that, an answer to your previous questions, tomorrow I will be able to get us to Tevinter, boat an all if I have to." He answered,

"What wrong with you?" Lupita asked,

"I think Varaini just tried to bend him over a desk, by the look of him." Varric butted in, as he walked over,

"Well it looks like someone on this ship is popular with the captain, you should be honoured Anders." She teased,

"It's not funny; I am not going down there again unless I'm with someone." He said,

"I'll have a word with her, I'm sure I'll be alright I don't think dwarves are her thing…you get some rest Blondie and I'll get her off your back." He explained,

"If you can do this Varric I'll take back all the things I said about you." Anders said gratefully, they watched as he walked away only caching part of what he said to himself as he went, something about the blooming rose wanting to hire him,

"Do you really think you're going to be safe Varric?" Hawke asked, more concerned for her shorter companion,

"Don't you worry about me Hawke; if she tries anything with me I'll have Bianca to back me up." He reasoned,

"And if that doesn't work try to distract her with one of your wild stories." Hawke teased, as she watched him walk off and go below deck,

Her smile soon faded as her mind wandered back over Fenris, she could just imagine what Danarius was doing to him, he was an escaped slave there was no way he could escape punishment for that. She shuddered to think of what cruel punishment Danarius had lined up since his escape and was waiting to inflict, this had been a long time coming, and she only wished it hadn't ended up coming to it.

That night as everyone slept below decks on the boat, the door to the small cell was flung open with two slavers entering dragging Fenris out by his chains with him fighting the entire time. He was forced into a cage somewhere in the dungeons, that had just enough room to allow him to lean against the sides, the door locked, and soon the cage was lifted into the air, he had no idea what was about to happen but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

A mage soon came out of the clearing, his staff in one hand while his other was about to summon whatever was a part of this plan, a fireball was cast just under the cage, and soon the flames were lapping at Fenris' exposed feet.

"The masters holding a party tomorrow in your honour, and he doesn't want you making a run for it, so he left it up to me to find a way to quash that, pleasant dreams." The mage mocked,

"You tell my master that every time he crosses me he makes it worse for himself when I finally get out of here and grind his blackened heart to dust." Fenris yelled, while the mage just laughed as he walked away,

When he knew he was alone he quickly jumped up and grabbed the roof of the cage, it barely held him out of the fire's reach, because he could still feel the pain. He then used the chain on his cuffs, twisting it around the chain from the roof to keep him off the floor without having to physically hold himself up. This was going to be a long night.

His body screamed and his feet wailed with pain, but it was better than the alternative, sleep was something that wasn't going to be bestowed upon him that night, he knew what Danarius had in mind but he was set on defiling the man with every breath. He was forming a plan in his head as he tried to ignore the one thing his body wanted most at that point, sleep, the party was an opportunity for escape and he knew it.

He had seen many of the parties that Danarius held, and he knew there would be a room filled with mages, apprentices and magister's alike, it would be the perfect cover for escape, because he knew most of them valued their lives to much to interfere. There was no doubt in his min that Danarius intended to show him off in front of the people he had dealings with, in an attempt to crush his spirit further by announcing to the congregation that he was a slave once more.

The one thing he didn't know was how Danarius intended to show him off without the chains being present if he even wished to have them removed at all. If he knew how it was going to go down, then it would be easier to work out his plan of escape, he was going to make an attempt regardless, but it would be easier if he was able to plan it out carefully, and he had plenty of time for that.

He eventually shifted his position once more as his feet were starting to become more painful, so he used his arms to pull himself up and press his feet against the side of the cage just out of the fire's reach. They were going to be blistered tomorrow that was also something Danarius was no doubt counting on to prohibit his defiant nature even further.

With every step Danarius took to tame the wild wolf he had taken back into his fold, Fenris took once step further towards the idea of annihilation of the lambs. He had tasted freedom for the first time in his life and was not about to give it up for anything, because not only did he have his freedom beckoning but he also had Hawke to return to.

His arms aching with a passion he hung there for hours his eyelids heavy his energy drifting from him, he needed sleep or else escaping would be suicide, and he needed food. The day he had asked Hawke to come with him to meet his sister, he had eaten anything because he was too tense, and he knew Danarius was not going to be showing him any charity until he calmed his spirit. This wasn't going to happen so he was just going to have to make do without.

The following morning found the occupants of the boat filtering out onto the deck, everything had been discussed and Isabella was all too happy to leave the small boat behind saying, she wanted one that held her previous boats former glory. So they gathered around Anders who announced he had enough strength to get them to Tevinter, and after making sure they had everything they would need, he cast a spell and they were gone.

**Fenris will never be the same as before, but how long will it take for Danarius to see that? When will Fenris life be in immediate danger? While Hawke isn't around to help?**


	6. Right You Are Danarius

**Taken so long to upload I know, but please 'Enjoy' for my sake. Also had to play the game over a few times to get a feel for the characters.**

Chapter 6,

"_Right You Are Danarius"_,

When they reappeared they were on a cobblestone pathway, and Hawke was just happy they hadn't reappeared in a forest or worse over the ocean. She expressed her gratitude, and he simply gave her a look that said he wasn't too impressed, but she didn't care because she didn't even like the abomination carrier.

Merrill also expressed her gratitude to be of the ship because she had been leaning over a rail ever since they came aboard; Hawke soon became tired of the time wasting that was transpiring between the group. And so she wandered away from them while they still talked, the only other person following her was Varric, who didn't seem to care much for the conversation either.

As the two walked, the others finally stopped talking to catch up, and when they had they were faced with the largest city any of them had ever seen. Because beside Varric, and Isabella, most of the group had come from Feralden at some point in their lives, thinking back on where she had been made Hawke sad because all he could remember of her family were blood covered corpses.

"Well Hawk we're here, I trust you have some daring rescue attempt planned?" Varric asked,

"I wanted to get here that was the plan, anymore than that I don't have." She said, everyone immediately looked at Isabella,

"What are you looking at me for I've never been to Tevinter, if I had do you think I would be coming back, and besides I've never had any experience with mages." She explained,

"You were a pirate were you not surely you still have some instincts that could help us out." Hawke reasoned,

"The only instincts I have guide me to wine, money, adventure, and incredible heroic fighting skills, some times duals but that doesn't cont." She continued,

"Great so we're basically no further to rescuing Fenris than we were when we were in Kirkwall." Hawke complained,

"That can't be right that's Tevinter right there isn't it?" Merrill asked, misunderstanding what Hawke had said,

"Yes Daisy that's Tevinter, but what Hawke is trying to say is that if we don't know how we're going to break into a Magister's estate then we may as well have never come." Varric explained,

"Oh I see, don't worry Hawke I'm sure you'll think of something, but first I think we should get into the city and see what's happening." Merrill offered,

"Merrill's right we're not going to fin out anything standing here waiting for a cart to run us down at any minute." Isabella agreed, so they started walking towards the large city, with Hawke trying to rake her brain for an idea,

Once they had made it past the large gates that were wide open encouraging all those who travelled by to walk in, they decided that taking refuge in the nearest tavern would most likely be where they would find their latest gossip. Once they walked through the doors all of their jaws dropped, mostly Varric and Isabella, but they were all astounded at the sight they saw.

This had to be the most expensive tavern they had seen in their lives, there were elven waiters carrying expensive looking mines to various tables along with other drinks. And standing at the bar were at least half a dozen mages, magister's and their apprentices no doubt, they had just struck Tevinter gold.

Hawke assumed Anders felt right at home but the looks he gave the men as his eyes were cast over them interpreted otherwise, though she didn't know what his problem was she was sure he was going to say something. They soon sat down at a table close to the men at the bar and ordered drinks; Anders by this time was bursting at the seams to say something.

"Yes Anders?" Hawke asked,

"I would never admit this with Fenris present, but now I know why he hates all mages, everyone of the people ere bar a few are harbouring demons in their midst justice can sense it." He said,

"Well then you'll fit in nicely it's not like any one can assume you're not carrying a demon, because if they knew you were a spirit of justice just imagine what they would o to you." Hawke taunted,

"It's not funny, I think we should leave as soon as we have what we need I don't think I can control him for very long." Anders reasoned,

"Don't worry Blondie we'll be out of here before you know it if there's one thing I know about Tevinter's, is that when they drink you cant shut them up." Varric assured, and he was right because it didn't take long for one of the men to say something,

"You were coming to the party right Ralph?" He asked,

"What party?"

"What you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Danarius seems to have recently re-obtained that knife ear that got away form him years ago." The mage explained,

"You're joking; I heard he escaped from his master when the Qunari attacked." Ralph said,

"And where did you hear something like that?"

"Things get around." Ralph dismissed,

"So you coming, he might have something exciting for us to watch, as he shows off his pet?" The man asked,

"Alright it's not like I had anything to do anyway, and I'm always willing to see a knife ear get what they deserve, because no body crosses that man without meriting some form of punishment." Ralph agreed,

"Well we better get a move on the feasting is already underway." The mage said, as e walked out with his friend,

He gave a sickening smile when he mentioned punishment, watching that reaction set of a light in Hawke's head, so she soon ushered everyone to meet her outside. When they were safely in the shadows of the building, they gathered round expecting her to some up with some amazing idea that would sound like Varric had invented it for one of his stories.

"I have an idea; I know how we're going to get into the mansion." She began, "Anders will pretend to be a magister, and go to that party, if he can he'll try an get close enough to Danarius to start conversation, once that's done he can gain he's trust." She continued,

"No offence Hawke but I hope there's more to it than that." Varric interrupted, "He doesn't exactly look nobility does he?"

"He'll need a cover so he'll say he's from Quirinus I've heard about Magister's there, one of us will need to go with him, I can't because he's already seen me, but if one of you pretended to be Anders' slave you could easily move about in the crowd and get lost with the other slaves." She explained,

"I'll do it." Merrill offered, "I've heard that Magister's have elves as slaves, so I'll fit right in and I'm very good at getting lost." She reasoned,

"Thank you, so to our first order of business we have to kidnap a Magister and steal his clothes and staff, because what we have so far wouldn't even fool the doorman." Hawke said,

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Anders asked,

"Nothing, if you want to look like you never had another pair of clothes since you got of the boat from Feralden." Aveline said,

"Well if that's what you're thoughts on the way I look are I would rather you keep them to yourself." Anders advised,

"Enough both of you we're here for Fenris so put your differences aside for just one minute." Hawke snapped,

"Right I take it you'll need someone to help you get a Magister and his clothes, so you leave that to me and I might just have more than you can handle." Isabella interrupted, as she gave a cheeky smile before walking back into the tavern,

"I guess it was a good idea after all to bring a whore." Aveline admitted, as she realized it was probably the only way to get this done,

The group was left waiting for at least ten minutes in the shadows before they heard Isabella walking out of the establishment with a man with her or two for that matter. They waited as she led the mage into the shadows before they struck clubbing him on the head, he hit the dirt with a thud, and Isabella rubbed her knuckles against her clothes cockily.

"What should we do with the body; I mean if he comes to do we just hit him again?" Merrill asked,

"We kill him after we get his clothes; I'd rather avoid Anders explaining how he got blood all over his robes." Hawke answered,

"I'm going through this with you Hawke but we don't kill him, the only one that needs to die here is Danarius." Aveline said,

"Fine but if we get caught because of you, I will blame you." She warned,

"It's better than having a murder hanging over my head; I'm captain of the guard you know." She reasoned,

"What about our murder doesn't that count?" Isabella asked,

"Shut-up whore!" Aveline ordered,

"Well someone looks cute when their cross." She teased,

"Here Anders put this on." Hawke ordered, as she tossed the Magister's clothes at him,

"Now?" He asked,

"Yes get a move on; those two mages said the Party had already started." Hawke answered,

There was a peak in color on Anders face before he undressed into his small clothes and then dressed in the Magister's outfit, which was a black robe with black fur around the arms and chest area. He soon handed his staff to Hawke while she handed him the one the Magister had used an imperial staff made in the city, but Anders didn't like it very much.

It was a long black staff, with a large red ruby at the top, if it was a ruby, that was encased it what appeared to be a crown shape, that lead to the point which was a wide squashed cross with a small ruby in the centre. Even the end of the staff had a small red stone set in it, there taste of the Tevinter's was questionable but he liked the way the staff felt in his hands, as he wielded it.

"Should I get dressed up to or does this look fine?" Merrill asked,

"There's just one thing missing." Hawke said, as she took a collar an leash out of her pocket and held it up so Merrill could see it,

"You don't' really want me to put that on do you?" She asked,

"It's the only way to make it look like you really are a slave, many people collar their slaves." Hawke reasoned,

"Poor Fenris, the sooner we get him out of here and away from collars such as this he'll be better off so I'll wear it." She agreed, as she allowed Hawke to set it for her, it was scratchy and restricting but she bore it,

"When you get to the party don't look at anyone in the face, that merits a flogging, and don't say anything unless spoken to, keep your head own and your ears open." She warned, "Now off you go and see what you can learn about where Fenris is." Hawke shooed, as she watched the two go, before taking care of their guest and walking back into the tavern to get a stiff drink,

Meanwhile at the estate, Fenris was still hanging from the cage, the fireball having been extinguished at some point during the night but he didn't know or could tell when that was. He hadn't slept a wink that night and even now he's eyes were barely open, his arms were painfully stiff, his wrists were bloody and cut, and the soles of his feet were blistered and burnt.

His head flicked up in the direction of a door he heard slamming shut, he gave a quick flick of his wrist and he soon landed painfully on the bottom of the cage. A slaver soon came in holing a long stick that had half a collar on it trailed with spikes and enclosed with a chain, he could just imagine what it was going to be used for.

The slaver released a lever on the wall and the cage came crashing to the floor, the door was unlocked and Fenris was soon pulled out, and that was when his plan was set in motion. He was tired sure but not as tired as he was about to make out, because he had strength waiting in reserve for what he was going to do when he was in the master room.

He allowed himself to fall to the floor with no attempt to get up, and he allowed the slaver to do all the hard work, as his cuffs were detached along with his shackles. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet but remained there once he realized that leading pole was to be placed about his neck, he offered a small amount of defiance to make it look real, before he was then lead from the room.

Every step was torture, and his wrists burnt as the passing breeze swept across the wounds, drying them and he was constantly reminded to stay in check as a small flick of the leading device merited a sharp prick. Anders had little trouble fining Danarius' mansion as a lot of people were trying to filter into it, once he had introduced himself as a magister from Quirinus, with his elven slave, he was allowed in.

He stood as close to the front as he could with Merrill in tow that was obeying everything Hawke had warned her to do, soon after arriving Danarius made his entrance. Immediately Anders sensed a demon working through the man as well, as was at least everyone in the room, Justice was having a hard time staying in control but he had too.

"Magister's, apprentices, today I bring news." Danarius began, "For my little wolf that escaped some years ago has returned to me." He announced, the crowd soon cheered so Anders joined in,

"He is here for us today so you can see just how loyal the slaves are that I have here." He continued, as he gave the signal to a slaver to open a door and soon Fenris was lead through it, he was soon lead around for the crowd to observe,

"This creature has tasted freedom, but chose to come back to the one who made him who he is." Danarius said, "He returned with a fire in his heart, but I quashed it once again the house of Danarius has there pet back, a body guard priceless in value, from the powers he has received from the lyrium within his skin,

"Right you are Danarius." Fenris yelled,

He then became ethereal, and escaped his bond; killing the slaver that had held it and grabbing his sword, soon striking down the slavers that came to harness him. He was about to break away for freedom after he had killed the last slaver in the room, but Anders had struck his staff against the ground casting a deep freeze spell at Fenris.

White flakes of ice and snow covered him from head to foot, he fell to the ground by the shock of how cold he had been rendered, it wasn't long before slavers were able to subdue him, as he was shaking violently.

"I would have the name of the man who helped tame my pet." Danarius said,

"That would be me." Anders said, but at that time he was not Anders, he was justice but soon fazed back,

"Well my friend that is quite the spirit you have girdled within you." Danarius complemented, as Anders tugged at Merrill's leash walking forward,

"Make a deal with a demon and he gives you what you want from what I've learned…I could have my slave take this refuse to the dungeons if you wish." He offered,

"Alright, he shouldn't be much trouble you forced him out of it, my guard will show her where to take him." Danarius agreed, so Anders removed the leash from Merrill's collar and ordered her to do as Danarius had said,

**Well there you go I hope you liked it, and if you did feel free to tell me what you liked about it. Review!**


	7. Listen Close

**Wow I can't even begin as to where I went, making me stray so far away from this, all I can say is it isn't easy to write multiple fics at once so I have to thank you for your patience. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7,

Listen Close,

"So where are you from?" Danarius asked,

"My name is Anders and I'm from Quirinus, we have many slaves there but none with the power your pet possesses." Anders replied,

"Yes he is quite skilled isn't he, quite an investment but one that was most certainly worth it." Danarius said,

"He seems to have retained some of that spirit from his taste of freedom, perhaps if you broke him in again things would go more smoothly." He offered,

"Well that's half the fun isn't it?"

"I only wish I could have had a slave like your's the one I have now was effected after a blood ritual I did on her, now you can't do anything without having her walk into a tree or a doorpost, but I will admit there are uses for those kind." Anders explained,

"Tell you what I'll make you a deal, you tell me more about that demon in your midst, and I'll let you have some time with my pet to get to know him and his abilities better." Danarius offered,

"Sounds like an interesting offer, what do you wish to learn about me?" Justice asked,

"You can channel it, interesting you must tell me how you managed to become one with this demon." Danarius insisted,

"I'll tell you what I can now before I have to make good on an appointment." He agreed,

"It's a deal then stop by tomorrow and you can have a few moments with my pet." Danarius said, as he ushered the crowd to enjoy themselves while he and Anders went to speak privately,

"So if I tell you what you want to know, I presume your pet will do as I ask?" Justice asked; as they walked own the hallway,

"Well if not you can use your power of persuasion on him, it worked well enough a minute ago." Danarius answered,

"My charity is at an end, if you can do something worth doing, my do it for free, when you can get something gout of it." Justice said,

"I like your thinking, so tell me how did this Anders happen to find you?" Danarius asked,

"I was trapped outside the fade, forced to breath this stale air, when the fade is much more pleasant, I would go back had I not merged with this mortal being." He replied,

"Are you two beings?"

"No we are a part of each other he thinks my thoughts and I think he's, we are one bound till his death, to which I will search for another host." He continued,

"And what agreement did you come to for possession of his body?" Danarius pried,

"He sought power, to bring down those that would usually go unpunished, he sought revenge on his superiors, so I gave him what he want and he gave me what I wanted." He explained,

And while the discussion went on between Justice who was being controlled by Anders and Danarius, Merrill was being led by a slaver who was practically dragging Fenris towards a group of cell blocks, one in which housed his sister.

"Go straight down this hallway, at the end of it throw him in the first cell you come to, he's sister's in there the doors not locked but I'll be back in a few, she'll look after him so he's ready to face the punishment his Master's planning." The slaver ordered,

He then dropped the chain to Fenris' cuffs in her hands and walked away, she then lead a violently shivering Fenris to the cell and opening the door he collapsed inside curling into a ball to try and warm himself. Merrill closed the door as Fenris' sister hurried over to him and wrapped the thin blanket around him trying to help him get warm, but there was not much difference.

"Don't worry Fenris we're going to rescue you, I'll tell you about it in a minute." She said,

Her hands then caught alight and she glided them above him warming him, the snow and ice began to melt, when he was that much warmer, he pushed Merrill away interrupting her magic.

"Stay away from me witch." He ordered, throwing the blanket to the ground and standing in the corner he was in before,

"Well that's no way to treat someone who's trying to help you." Merrill said,

"Help what do you mean?" Varania asked,

"We're here to rescue Fenris, well not me really, Hawke is, I'm not a slave it's my cover so I could speak to you." She rambled,

"She's here in Tevinter?" Fenris asked, through chattering teeth,

"Yes we got here just this morning…you know you would be able to talk a lot easier if you let me help you." She said,

"If I wanted your help I would not have stopped you." Fenris spat,

"Not all mages are evil Fenris, even Hawke can see that and she's had to put up with them same as you." Merrill reasoned, "But enough I haven't got much time, we're here to see how we can break into the estate Anders is talking with Danarius now trying to find out as much as he can, we might be gone for a while but we will be back, we will get you both out of here." She said, and that was when she noticed the state his feet were in,

"But you might want to take care of those feet or you won't be going anywhere." She said,

And as he was going to produce a choice comeback, a slaver came through the doors, so Merrill instantly lowered her head and got up, stepping out of the way. The slaver tossed half a stale loaf of bread in the cell then yanked Merrill out and began marching her back to the main room, and she showed no sign of defiance though she wanted to turn him into a toad then and there.

"So tell me those markings on his skin, what are they I assume they gave him the powers he exhibited?" Anders asked,

"They're lyrium I branded it into his flesh after cutting specific patterns in his skin, and yes it does give him a strange power that I don't even think he understands, but they serve both him and me well." Danarius said,

"If it's alright I would like to know more about it the slave I brought with me is my mage bodyguard but she doesn't seem to show it, I was thinking that if she looked more intimidating it might help." Anders reasoned,

"It would be my pleasure; I could even perform the ritual for you if you decide you want it for yourself." He offered,

"I thank you for your hospitality." Anders said, "But now I must make good on that appointment, if you would excuse me."

"Of course but if you find yourself here after you finish your business I would be more than happy to continue our discussion." Danarius said,

"I'll keep that in mind." Anders said but promising nothing, the slaver then brought Merrill into the room,

"I caught her helping the prisoners boss." He said,

Anders got up from his seat and walked over to Merrill only to slap her on the side of the head roughly, "What did I tell you elf?" He asked,

"It won't happen again I promise." She said fearfully,

"Forgive me, these knife ears are all the same." He said,

"Not at all I always enjoy seeing punishment dished out." Danarius dismissed,

"Let's go we have business to attend to." Anders ordered, as he hooked the leash back to the collar Merrill wore, and tugged her out of the room,

When they were a safe distance away from the mansion Merrill took off her collar, and turned to Anders, "I used to like you but I don't think I do anymore." She said,

"I had to make it look real I'm sorry, are you hurt?" He asked,

"My rain might have been knocked around a bit but besides that I'm fine." She assured,

"Hawke' going to kill me once I tell her what I did to Fenris." He said,

"Maybe you shouldn't tell her, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She reasoned,

"But what she does know will hurt me." Anders added,

So they headed to the same tavern that they had entered before, when they walked in they saw Hawke leaning her head on her arm, Varric taking his time finishing his drink, Aveline doing the same, and Isabella flirting not very subtly with a mage at the bar. But they all looked up at him and Merrill once they saw him bar Hawke who hadn't noticed, the two of them sat down, with their eyes locked on Hawke.

"Is she…" Anders questioned,

"No I'm not." Hawke answered, "So what did you find out it better have been good."

"Well I learnt that Danarius is not a very nice man and he takes pleasure in seeing others suffer." She said,

"That much we know from what Fenris has said so anything else." Hawke dismissed, but she saw she had wounded her friend, "I'm sorry it's all this waiting."

"That's alright, I managed to speak to Fenris and his sister their in a cell at the end of a rather large hallway." She began,

"What did he say, was he alright?"

"I dint see anything wrong with him he was just very cold, in fact he was covered in snow and ice." Merrill answered,

"What? Why?" Hawke demanded,

"I had to stop him from escaping from the party." Anders said,

"What did you do try and freeze him to death you should have helped him if he was trying to escape." She reprimanded,

"I could sense his weakness he did not have the strength to make it out alive, I'm surprised he managed what he did, but you'll forgive me once I tell you I managed to get an audience with him." Anders explained,

"An audience with Fenris, how?" Lupita asked,

"I had to spend a bit of time telling Danarius about justice but nothing that he needs to know, he thinks I'm an abomination, he wanted to know how we met and what deal I had made. For that I get some alone time with your elf." He answered,

"You are an abomination, so at least Danarius isn't as stupid as I thought, so when is this meeting to take place?" Hawke asked,

"I am not an abomination, I am a spirit of justice…the arrangement was made for noon tomorrow." Justice said, as he then faded back to Anders for the remainder of the sentence,

"Control yourself Anders or I swear I will gut you." Hawke warned,

"Calm down Hawke we have a plan we'll get Fenris out." Aveline said,

"That's not even a cute angry either." Isabella said,

"Shut-up whore." All of them managed to say in unison,

"What I'm a part of this plan to I think my input should be valued among the rest of you." She reasoned,

"Alright let's here it, what do you have to say?" Hawke asked,

"Well you guys have been in the place so you can tell us all about the layout so we can devise a plan of attack to get in, perhaps we should have someone hidden somewhere while someone causes a distraction. You tell me he's your lover I'm just here for details you can actually come up with the actual plan and I'll do whatever you want me to." She said,

"There are guards surrounding the mansion, and a single guard at the front door, the interior is littered with them he's very conscious of his security." Anders began,

"I was in Fenris' cell there a window in the room and I could see through it I'd say it was the back of the house." Merrill added,

A plan rushed through Hawke's head, this had to be perfect if it wasn't then Fenris wouldn't make it out or worse none of them would, the plan came in bursts she knew what she was going to have to do. She closed her eyes to get a better focus on the plan, she could visualize the house the guards the prison, some of the estate she had seen for herself while they were passing by, but most of it she was guessing on.

"I know what we have to do, tomorrow we tell Fenris of our plan, Anders will relay the information, take a seat I can only say this once." She said, as her party soon grabbed seats and gathered around the table to hear the plan,

**Help is on the way for Fenris, but to what accost was Anders sense of reasoning worth it? Will Danarius tame the wolf yet? Will Fenris break under the pressure, beatings, and lack of food? Or will his inner beast come out to play? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	8. Maker No!

**Oh Maker! Please forgive me for taking so long to upload this, I don't even know if you people are still reading this, but if you are please I implore you to drop a review or something. Just to let me know you're still hanging on. I hope you, Enjoy!**

Chapter 8,

Maker No!,

When the battle had finished in the courtyard Fenris was thrown back into the cell that he shared with his sister his weapon confiscated, when he hit the stone floor, he didn't bother moving because he really didn't have it in him. He didn't know how he manage to find the strength to fight the possession that had faced him but he had, and he only hoped that when the time came he would have the strength to finis his former master.

He heard the footsteps of his sister before he felt her touch in the worst place possible, he grunted as her hand rested on his back, the jolt that had shot him against the wall minutes earlier had cause his whip wounds to bleed openly. And that blood was now draining out any outlet it found, when Varania saw a drop of blood land on the stone, she gasped in horror, and used all the strength she had to pick up the lifeless form of her brother and lay him in the cot, that he left for her.

"Oh Leto what have they done to you?" She asked, he turned his head to face her, and stared at her through his eyelashes,

He was sweaty and in a world of hurt, and though he had spirit left in him there was no way he could turn it into action if he didn't contain the physical wellbeing that was required. Opening the back of Fenris' clothes, she used the thin blanket to pad away the blood, though it was hard at times to keep going as he weakly moaned from discomfort.

When she was done she tore more of the lining of her dress and soaked it in the cool water that had been there for at least two days now, she then wrung out some of the water and placed it over his back and returned his clothing, for it was the only thing she had closest to a bandage. She was a mage but she barely had enough power to make her hands catch alight, and no matter how much she wanted to there was no way of using that power to take away some of the pain.

"Why don't you give this up Leto?" She asked,

"How can you so readily accept you're fate for all you know he is going to kill you?" Fenris asked hoarsely,

"Look where it is getting you do you not see sense?" She questioned,

"I will never be anyone's pet again." He said weakly, but she could see the fire that burnt behind his eyes,

"Then I hope Hawke is able to save us before Danarius finds you to much of a waste of time." Varania hoped, as she began sponging her brother's head trying to offer as much help as she could,

_That Night,_

Merrill was taken down to a secure part of the dungeons by Danarius that was seldom seen by anyone including him, to first carry out this ritual it required a blood sacrifice, so another elven slave was brought along his life to be sacrificed. And while this went on, on the inside, on the outside just as much action was about to take place, as Hawke and her party took their positions ready for the escape attempt.

They watched carefully as they shadows of guards moving in the darkness, when the guard at the front door was alone, Hawke swooped down over the wall, and grabbed one of her blood fang sisters. She squeezed the handle then released it making it glow for a few seconds, she repeated this until the guard had enough curiosity to investigate, and when he did he was soon rendered unconscious by a blow to the head from Aveline.

The armor he wore was soon liberated and Aveline quickly dressed into it, she then returned to where the guard had been standing at the door, it was now time to find the key to the Dungeons. Hawke soon scaled the wall and returned to where she had left Varric, once she had returned they both waited quietly for the guards to walk past.

And when they did Varric fired a spraying shot taking several of them done while Hawke took care of the rest with a bunch of her throwing knives. And on the other side of the large estate Anders and Isabella were about to hit limelight, as they watched carefully they saw the guars starting to walk past and so Anders cast a sleeper spell while Isabella slipped down, and glided fro man to man until they all lay dead.

Aveline had left her post briefly to hear the rest of a conversation that was going on down the hall; she had managed to hear a mention of the Key and heard the voice of the man who was carrying it. When she realized the conversation was reaching an end she quickly returned to her post, but when she saw the two men coming she walked towards them.

"Both of you with me, the master wants us to join the guards around the house." She said, her voice easily mistaken for that of a man so they guards did as they were told,

But as soon as the two men had stepped into the darkness they were cut down, and the key to the dungeons were liberated, Isabella was handed the keys. She soon quietly but fluently made her way to the back of the house looking for the cell that Merrill had indicated was built into the back of the centre of the building.

Whenever she passed a window that indicated a cell she peered in, using the light of the moon to help her see in, but so far she had found no one, but finally roughly in the middle of the house, she found the cell she was after. She heard movement coming from within, giving a bird call she attracted Varania to the window, seeing it was who she was looking for, she tossed the keys through the window.

They landed noisily waking Fenris from what little sleep he was getting, he quickly got out of bed and found the keys, realizing this was Hawke's rescue he unlocked his lyrium imbued bonds. He then unlocked the cell door and ordered Varania to make it to the outside, she obeyed thinking that he was following her, but he had something else on his mind.

Adrenaline running through his veins he near to ran own the dimly lit hallway that lead towards the armoury, which was no doubt where they had moved his sword. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, the light from the moon reflecting on the various swords and armors made it easy to see and he soon found his Greatsword.

Strapping it to his back, he was headed for the lower parts of the dungeons, having heard Danarius go down there, not hearing him return meant that something down there had him occupied. He hid in the shadows when he heard a slaver coming, and moved quickly when the coast was clear, he was so close to revenge that he could taste it.

Meanwhile Hawke and her party had moved inside, having fled from this house years ago she knew where the slave quarters were and that was where she was headed to get as much support as possible. She figured the slaves would be eager to escape their master's cruel grip though she assumed it would take some convincing on her behalf.

She knew rather well just how many slavers were in this house, because she knew how security conscious this Magister was, and one false move could bring them out of their rooms and set on alert. Suddenly out of nowhere a slaver appeared making his rounds of the house, and before any of them had a chance to hide or kill the man the alarm was set off.

"The slaves are escaping everyone attack." He yelled,

They could hear a commotion coming from various rooms of the house before the balconies and ground floor were littered with men, armed to the teeth and ready for a fight. But the small party was more than eager to accommodate them, because there was nothing that was going to make Hawke happier than killing of this refuse.

As Varania ran she turned to see if her brother was keeping pace but she found him to be gone, so the first thing she thought to do was get help because she knew exactly what her brother was going to do. She ran towards the slave's quarters, hearing the sounds of clashing mettle as she went, she burst through the doors startling all the slaves that were in the room.

"This is a 'coup de tate' everyone follow me soon we going to be free." She said, and that was obviously inspiring enough because all the slaves soon followed her as she le to the armoury,

She found that the door had already been unlocked, so she knew her brother was indeed going to kill Danarius, each slave filtered into the room grabbing the first weapon they saw with no thought for armor, only freedom. Varania led the way towards the sounds of clashing mettle that she had heard earlier, where Hawke and her party were in a fight for their lives.

Hawke threw a miasmic flask at a group of slavers startling them making them vulnerable, and so she lunged at them her twin swords flying in all directions. Isabella glided over the battlefield, barely dodging attacks at some points when she attempted to perform stealth backstabs, Anders fired cones of cold at his enemies when they were able to get past his fireballs, and winter's blasts.

He loosed several spirit pulses causing men to fall, Aveline took the direct approach as she swung her sword as hard and fast as she could striking several foes at once, and bashing them with her shield if they got to close. This caused them to fall to the ground where she would later thrust her sword through them, and Varric remained at a distance raining accurately aimed arrows.

He fired a powerful blast at a group of slavers, the arrow passing through several of them pinning them to the wall when they got to close, Bianca was having the time of her life. There seemed to be an endless supply of slavers because no matter how many they killed more would spring up to take their place, and when it seemed all was lost, the slaves came to the rescue.

They cut hard and fast, taking many down as they made their way to the centre of the commotion with the others, an while this went on Fenris was getting ever closer to the lowest part of the dungeons. As he went on he recognised it to be where he had been taken so many years ago and stripped of his memory in a ritual, which had given him his strange power.

He wandered why Danarius would come here, did he know that Hawke was coming to kill him, he didn't know the answer but he was soon to find out as he reached the door that stood between him and his goal. He opened it quietly, and walked inside; once he was inside he could hear screams coming from a man he peered around the corner and saw that Danarius was performing a blood sacrifice.

He knew if this was allowed to continue Danarius would be to strong and there would be no way he could defeat the Magister, so he silently took his sword in his hands and walked towards him. But as he was halfway there, Danarius turned and stared at Fenris.

"Ah my little pet, so you've escaped, you are a fool to think that you can defeat me now, not like this." He mocked,

"Fenris pleas help me." He heard Merrill begging, she was tied to a board erected vertically,

"What are you doing Danarius trying to make someone else like me?" Fenris demanded,

"I was but now this ritual will aid me in destroying you once and for all, I was so sure I would be able to cure you of this disease you harbour in your soul but now I see that that is no longer possible." Danarius continued, as he then took his dagger and sliced the elf' throat, Danarius then controlled the blood and absorbed it into himself, he was now as powerful as a demon itself,

"This is where your life ends and the void welcomes you Danarius prepare to die." Fenris bellowed, before he ran towards the man ready for battle,

He swung his sword heavily at him, striking the staff Danarius barely had time to position in front of himself for protection, an ice spike was fired at Fenris' feet be he jumped out of the way in time. Fenris struck his former master's staff with a shattering blow knocking him back, and that was when he took the opportunity to throw strike after strike.

He was knocked back after being struck with the end of the Magister's staff, but quickly regained his footing just in time to see Danarius summoning shades and skeletons from the blood he had absorbed from the elf. He dodged the deadly claws of the shades and swords from the skeletons, felling them as he struck with pinpoint accuracy, once they were taken care of he resumed his attack on Danarius.

He fired a telekinetic blast at Fenris knocking him backwards on the opposite wall, he fell to his knees the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins earlier starting to fade. He looked up in time to see an ice spike coming his way, he used his lyrium power to avoid the deadly strike, it shattered on the wall behind him.

"For your condition my pet you're doing rather well." Danarius mocked,

"I am not your pet." Fenris bellowed,

"Let's see how you handle some mind control." Danarius then shot a horror spell at Fenris; it struck him instantly his vision clouded with everything he feared,

He couldn't see straight Danarius had resorted to playing dirty, he was hit with a spirit pulse, causing an amount of strength to flee his body, he tried to think clearly to focus on his target but it was near to impossible. His vision was slowly clearing and he charged at the Magister scything him, he was shot with another horror spell, his min twisted once more.

He continue his relentless attacking, until he could feel the blood magic starting to take a hold of him, his sword fell from his hand he heard a sword slide from a sheath, no doubt it was the dagger Danarius kept at his waist. This was it he was going to die, but in one last defiant attempt to kill his former master he reached out using all his might to push towards Danarius.

His mind was suddenly clear he could see the man in front of him with a dagger drawn; he then thrust his fist into Danarius' chest grabbing his heart and crushing it as quickly as he could. But not before the Magister's dagger was plunged into his flesh.

Hawke and the other slaves had finally eliminated the slavers and guards, dead bodies now littered the halls, if there were anymore men anywhere they were not stupid enough to join the fallen. Hawke starred down the hall, and sheathed her blood fang sister's.

"To the dungeons now, Fenris is down there with Danarius, and he is in no condition to fight." Varania warned, her voice hoarse but strong and worried,

"With me." Hawke yelled, as she lea the group to the dungeons,

Danarius' dagger had caught him in his shoulder, but he had finally crushed the Magister's heart, once Danarius was dead Fenris was released from the blood spell and fell to the floor on his back. He was exhausted his breathing was shallow and laboured, his eyes rolling dazedly in his head as he tried to focus on the ceiling, Merrill who had been watching all this cried out as Fenris hit the floor.

"No Fenris, get up you won everything is going to be fine." She screamed, but Fenris only heard a fuzzed blur of what she said,

He looked over at his hand his vision swaying but he could see the blood that coated it thickly, he had finally won freedom was paid for in full now the only man restricting him was dead. At that moment Hawke burst into the room, looking around briefly she spotted Fenris on the floor and ran over to him.

"Fenris." She screeched,

She slid onto her knees beside him, looking him over carefully, before coming to rest on his face; she took his hand in his despite all the blood, an starred into his deep green eyes.

"Hawke." He said, his other hand finding the strength to touch her face, before falling back to his side,

"It's me, everything is going to be alright you'll be fine." She assured, as she darted a quick look at Anders,

"I may not get the chance to tell you this again." He began,

"Nonsense you're going to be fine…he's going to be alright won't he?" She demanded looking at Anders again, who soon took her side,

"Come on broody you're like a giant angsty porcupine you'll be fine." Varric said, getting that much closer to him,

"Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me Hawke, and it has been an honour to fight at your side." He continued,

"Do we really have to do this now I don't want anyone to see me cry?" Varric asked,

"Fenris no." Hawke ordered,

"I didn't think I needed anyone, wanted anyone…until I met you, you always made me smile, I have always loved you near to the moment I first saw you." He said,

"Even when I…?" She asked, forcing a laugh through the tears that were now spilling down her cheek,

"Even then." He answered,

"I have always loved you Fenris even though I may never have admitted it." She said, "I was a fool to have waited this long."

His hand managed to trace her soft cheek before it fell by his side, and his eyes closed, his head falling limply in her lap, "Fenris…Fenris wake up…Fenris!" She screamed,

"No! Maker Nooooo…why? Why him! Was my family not enough for you?!" She demanded, as she rested her head on Fenris' chest and sobbed furiously,

**Hawke now truly has nothing, Danarius has finally taken all that she had left in the world, what will become of her now that Fenris is gone? What will become of Anders since it was his plan that cost Fenris the strength he needed to defeat the magister? Try and wait patiently to see what becomes of everyone in the next chapter. Review!**


	9. The Return

Chapter 9,

The Return,

The next day found the slaves receiving a share of the loot Danarius wouldn't be needing anymore much to Isabella's disgust, though she did admit that she couldn't take it all with her. With her share however she had bought the largest ship in the dock and a crew of strong looking and respectful men to man it for her while she remained at the helm setting the course. But before setting for open waters she agreed to take everyone back to Kirkwall.

Varania kept her word and taking her share of the money she was never heard of again, whether good things happened after that no one knew, but they hoped wherever she was, she was happy.

_3 days later,_

Everyone had come out of the estate with a large share of coin in their pockets including Aveline, who never said no to it, Merrill was happy to put Tevinter behind her since her harrowing experience in the dungeons of Danarius' mansion. Hawke stood at the front of the ship by herself allowing the breeze from the sea to clear her senses, her eyes nearly as crystal as the clear blue water.

She remained there for a moment longer before she headed below deck; she opened the door to a small room and stepped inside closing the door behind her she turned to the small bed in the room. She sat down on the edge of it and looked down into the peacefully sleeping face of Fenris, she used the tip of her pointer finger to move some snow white hair from his face. She then leant over kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Hawke?" He asked, groggily as his eyes opening into small slits,

"Morning sleepy head…are you feeling better?" she asked, as she placed a hand on his forehead to see if he still had a temperature, thankfully he did not,

"Much thank you, though I resent you allowing that abomination to use his magic on me." Fenris replied,

"He wasn't able to do much but what he did, was needed." She insisted,

"Do you have any idea what he did to me?" He asked, as he rose stiffly into a sitting position, Hawke's hand coming to rest on his shoulder,

"He saved your life that's what he did." She said, as she shifted getting closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm over her back, "A good thing to StoneHeart would have missed you."

"If he tries to lubricate me when we get back I'll make sure he never misses me again." Fenris said, "Will we never escape our pasts?" He asked, she moved to look him in the eyes,

"It is a plague burned into our flesh and our souls." She answered, she watched as he unconsciously looked down at his arms the marking there exposed same as hers,

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." He began slowly,

"Yes?"

"That night in the Dungeons of Danarius' mansion…what I said, I was sure I wasn't going to live to see your face again, I had never been so scared, I had to make sure you knew how I felt." He explained,

"I didn't think I was going to see you in the condition you are now, I thought I had lost you but Anders told me you had just passed out, I'm glad you didn't see what happened next." She said,

"I should have said 'I love you' a long time ago, I shouldn't have waited until I thought I would never see you again to say it." He said,

"Sssshhh…it doesn't matter now what does it that we'll always be together." She hushed,

"How can you dismiss your feelings so freely, you know what it feels like to lose someone you care about?" He asked almost irritatedly, as he referred to her dead family,

"I'm leaving it behind me because I'm trying to forget it, do you think that I don't still dream about seeing your boy lying on the floor, blood all around, only this time you truly were dead." She explained,

He comforted her by stroking the back of her soft hair, he understood her sadness because she had seen her family die before her, and to think she had lost him had nearly been breaking point.

"Fenris I want you to make me a promise." She began,

"Name it."

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, living without you, promise me you won't die."

"I don't plan on dying." Fenris assured,

"You'd better not or I'd bring you back as the undead just so I could kill you myself for leaving me." She warned,

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you and breaking your heart." He assured,

"Good." He then placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her passionately and she returned his efforts,

"So broody you're obviously feeling better." Varric interrupted, as Hawke' cheeks flushed red, and she pulled away form Fenris to face the visitor,

"As good as one can expect." Fenris returned,

"Well considering you were out for the whole day, I would think it would aid your recovery." He continued, "How's the shoulder?"

"Like a Magister's dagger passed through it…is there a point to this line of questioning?" Fenris asked finally,

"Well I just don't' want to see you getting yourself killed, you broke Hawke' heart, that night and I don't want to see it happen again." He answered,

"From what I can recall in my weakened state you weren't to content with my near death either."

"Well what can I say, you're covered in spikes, you mope nearly every minute of your life, and you're an amazing diamond back player, there are many things I would miss if you didn't pull through, who would I have to call broody?" Varric reasoned,

"I know I've said it before, but you are one strange dwarf Varric." He said,

"And you're one strange elf spending your time in that house to choreograph your dance routines." Varric returned,

"I say and I quote." Fenris said, as he lowered and shook his head,

"Well I'll let you get back to your healing." Varric dismissed, as he turned waving behind him by raising his hand,

"You keep the company of strange people." Fenris said,

"I know." Hawke agreed,

"Strange as they might be, I am well aware that I would not be here now if it wasn't for them." He admitted, "But now that we have that over with…where were we?" He asked,

"Allow me to jog you're memory." She offered, as she took him at the back of the head and pulled his lips against hers,

The End

**_Well I couldn't really let Broody die, after all he is my favorite character, I hope you enjoyed and if you are reading this you loyal people out there, a big Hug and thank you :)_**

_A Big thank you too:_

Of Quirky Excellence

lil-Kyuketsuki

fifespice

BethStones

Mystical Ninja Unicorns

demongirll16

xxCaspa97xx

_Thank you for your kind remarks **:)**_


End file.
